Power of Life Side Stories I: Soul Eater
by Solarking
Summary: A collection of one-shots within the world of Power of Life: Rise of Angel Slayers. From Excalibur to the DWMA, Nexus and Erza meet new friends, new rivals and new annoyances. OC X Erza, Rated T for language and sexual themes.


Hey guys Solarking here with the first in a series of one-shots featuring Fairy Tail crossovers. This one-shot and the ones to follow are side stories for my main Fairy Tail story, Power of Life. This one-shot has no impact or continuity with my main story, but does feature the same OC, relationship and changes present in the main story. You do not need to be well versed in the Power of Life fic, but it would make some changes clear. I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. I do own Nexus Gelfer and the plot, enjoy!

Of Legendary Cakes and Holy Swords

* * *

Death City:

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater walked through the streets of Death City heading back home for the day.

"Man class sure was boring today, though I had a pretty good nap."

"Soul at this rate you're going to fail Stein's next test."

"No I won't, I'll make sure I ace that thing."

"Cheating isn't the answer Soul just study for a change, I could help…" Maka trailed off as she saw Black Star running towards them. He stopped in front of the duo breathing heavily.

"What's wrong with you Black Star?" Soul asked.

"Okay so I ran into two people and they asked me where to find…" Black Star trailed off hesitantly.

"Asked where they could find what?" Maka asked.

"Where they could find the Holy Sword."

"What would any sane person want with that weirdo?" Soul asked.

"I know that's what I said but they wouldn't listen to me!"

"Well where are they right now?"

"The park, but you seriously intend to tell them Maka, they're better off not knowing."

"I'm sure they'd want to know, I can warn them again but then it's up to them."

"Alright just tell them that the great Black Star warned them for a reason!" He shouted before running off.

"That Excalibur really screws up people's minds huh?"

"Yeah, c'mon Soul let's see if we can find those people."

Death City Park:

Maka and Soul arrived at the park but didn't see anyone at first. However as they went further into the park they saw a young couple making out on a nearby bench.

"Those may be the two Black Star was talking about let's go Soul."

"Hold up Maka, a real man doesn't interrupt another man's fun time." However Soul was ignored as Maka approached the couple.

"Excuse me but are you two looking for Excalibur by any chance?" The two broke apart and stood up letting Maka and Soul get a better view of them. The guy had spiky green hair, violet eyes and a very well-built body. He was wearing a sky blue muscle shirt, a long purple jacket, black denims and combat boots. The girl had long scarlet hair, brown eyes and a huge bust that reminded Maka of Blair. She was wearing a white blouse, a short blue skirt and boots.

"Yes we are looking for Excalibur, how'd you know?" The scarlet haired girl asked.

"You had asked a friend of ours before."

"Was it the blue haired guy that ran away screaming at the mention of Excalibur?"

"Yeah that was him, I'm Maka and this is Soul, who are you two?"

"I'm Nexus and this is my girlfriend Erza, we came to this town from far away in search of Excalibur."

"And strawberry cake."

"Yes and strawberry cake, but mostly Excalibur."

"Well the bakery here in town has legendary strawberry cakes, they're known for being the most delicious." As soon as Maka said that Erza's eye began to shine and her mouth began to water.

"Legendary strawberry cake?" Erza asked eagerly with drool escaping from her mouth.

"Oh god here we go," Nexus groaned.

"Uh yes, but why are you interested in Excalibur?" Soul asked.

"Erza heard about the sword and since she's an excellent swordswoman she felt she should get her hands on it," Nexus said as Erza was still in her daze over the thought of legendary strawberry cakes.

"I see, but Excalibur is a sword no one seems to be able to handle, it might be best to forget about it."

"That I cannot do, fear not I'll be able to handle it and wield it for my own," Erza said as she snapped out of her daze.

"Well if you're that dead-set on trying, then I guess you should at least try, I'll give you two directions to the cave where you can find it."

"And the directions to the bakery?"

"Yes that too," Maka said as she handed Erza a piece of paper with directions.

"Just don't say we didn't warn you guys, good luck," Soul said as the group exchanged farewells and went their separate ways.

* * *

Later in Excalibur's Cave:

Nexus and Erza had just arrived at the grove in which Excalibur was hidden.

"Wow look at all the fairies, I can't tell if they have tails though."

"Don't worry about it Nexus, we're here for Excalibur, not fairies."

"Alright if you say so Erza." The duo came across the stone platform with a sword stuck in the center.

"This must be Excalibur," Erza said as they approached the sword.

"Well this is it Erza, go for it." Erza nodded and placed her hands on the handle of the sword. It came out rather easily and a bright light shone. As the light died down a small creature in a top hat and shirt appeared. He had a long snout and had a cane in his hands.

"You mean this little thing is Excalibur?" Nexus asked out loud in disbelief.

"Fool," Excalibur snapped as he pointed his cane at Nexus," I am the Holy Sword Excalibur and thus I shall be treated with the utmost respect."

"Forgive him, he's just overwhelmed."

"Wait why are you taking his side Erza?"

"My legend dates back to the 12th century, or was it the 13th century?"

"How can you not know that?" Nexus asked.

"Fool do not question my back-story!"

"My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream."

"I like tea better," Nexus said.

"Fool, my mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream not tea."

"I wasn't talking about you I was…"

"Fool do not interrupt me while I'm telling my story!"

"Excalibur ignore him and continue."

"Erza why are you on his side?"

"Fool, one must always respect a woman's decision!"

"Somebody get me out of here," Nexus muttered in frustration.

"I was the reckless type in my younger days, doing what I wanted and I was quite good at what I did."

"And what did you do?" Erza asked.

"Further my career in theatre, would like to hear some?"

"No thanks I…" Nexus was interrupted as Excalibur started to dance and twirl his cane.

"Excalibur, Excalibur, from United Kingdom, I'm looking for Heaven. I'm going to California!"

"Is he really singing?"

"Excalibur, Excalibur, from United Kingdom, I'm looking for Heaven. I'm going to California!"

"He's still going on?"

"Excalibur, Excalibur!" Excalibur immediately froze in place.

"Uh, hello?" Nexus asked as he tapped the creature's hat. Excalibur quickly smacked Nexus' hand away with his cane.

"Fool, one must always take a moment to stop and consider things."

"Sheesh you didn't have to hit me though."

"That reminds me of a time when I was forced to question why something happened, a slice of cake went missing at the same time."

"Was it strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"No it was chocolate, or maybe it was a fruit cake?"

"No one eats fruit cake," Nexus said which earned him another whack by Excalibur's cane.

"Fool rule number 349, Meisters must eat everything regardless of persona likes or dislikes."

"First off I'm not a Meister or whatever that is, secondly no one likes fruit cake and that's a fact."

"Fool, who are you to determine what people like and don't like, and what do you mean you aren't a Meister?"

"We're wizards Excalibur," Erza answered.

"Ah I haven't encountered a wizard in ages, what magic do you two use?"

"I'm the Light Angel Slayer and Erza is the Shadow Angel Slayer," Nexus answered.

"Rule number 578, the hero must never tell a lie."

"It's not a lie, it's the truth we use an ancient and long forgotten magic," Erza said.

"Now that you mention it that does sound familiar, very well I believe you, now why are you here?"

"I've come in search hoping to wield you," Erza answered.

"To be wielded by an Angel Slayer would be a new experience, so I shall, but only if you abide by my 1000 provisions," Excalibur said as he handed Erza a huge stack of papers.

"1000 provisions, is he serious?"

"Number 75, celebrate Excalibur's birthday in a grand –style," Erza said as she began to look through the provisions.

"Yes, every day is my birthday so it must be grand every day!"

"Everyday man how narcissistic is this guy?" Nexus asked out loud.

"Fool, rule 667 you must praise me at all times."

"Rule number 452, you must attend my five hour story telling party," Erza said out loud.

"That is the most important rule that must be fulfilled above all else!"

"This is insane, Erza are you serious about this?"

"There are a lot of rules but I could fulfill them all."

"If you can fulfill them all, I will be your partner and you shall obtain victory!"

"Oh god if Erza brings him along I'll never be able to get any peace."

"Excalibur I just may take you up on your offer."

"Excellent, onwards to victory!" Excalibur shouted before turning back into a sword.

"Wait a second, what is this?" Erza asked as her hands began to shake.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"Here, this rule says that only chocolate cake is acceptable to be in Excalibur's presence."

"Uh-oh," Nexus said knowing how Erza would react.

"That, that means n-no strawberry cake?"

"I do not like strawberry cake," Excalibur said while still in sword form.

"He tells us not to be picky but he does the opposite, what's up with him?"

"How can he not like strawberry cake, how is that possible?"

"Uh Erza clam down."

"I will not calm down Nexus, I refuse to be seen with someone that dislikes the greatest type of cake, let's go Nexus," Erza said angrily as she grabbed Nexus by the collar and dragged him out with her.

* * *

Later, Death City Park:

Nexus sat on a bench with Maka and Soul while Erza shopped at the bakery.

"So what made her decide against taking Excalibur?" Maka asked.

"Excalibur said he doesn't like strawberry cake and that pushed Erza over the edge."

"That's why, over strawberry cake?" Soul asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she loves strawberry cake, when she's eating it she protects it like a wild animal protecting its food, not I'm safe from her wrath if something happens to her cake."

"She must really love it."

"She does, most girlfriends like getting jewelry and stuff like that, all I have to get Erza is a strawberry cake and some flowers and she's thrilled, though she did admit that she found Excalibur annoying awhile after we left."

"Now you see why we warned you guys about Excalibur," Soul said as we saw about Excalibur," Soul said as they saw Erza return with a few bags in tow.

"Those are all the strawberry cakes you bought right?" Nexus asked.

"Yes, I tried a sample and it was so good that I bought 50 of them."

"Holy cow that's a lot," Maka said as they looked at all the cakes Erza had bought.

"Well you two, Erza and I have a long way home so we'd better get going," Nexus said as he got up from the bench.

"Alright, it was good meeting you two, make sure to drop by for another visit sometime."

"Sure thing, thanks for everything you two," Erza said as the group shook hands and went their separate ways. Excalibur was already a distant memory as Erza imagined eating her favorite treat when she got home.

* * *

That's all for this one-shot, hope you liked it. There will be more crossover one-shots in the future but not for a while. So remember to review and favorite and I'll see you all in some other story!


End file.
